Final Crisis Vol 1 1
* Renée Montoya * Hal Jordan * The Justice League of America :* Superman :* Batman :* Wonder Woman Villains: * Libra, and his Secret Society of Super-Villains :* The Human Flame :* Lex Luthor :* Vandal Savage :* Gorilla Grodd :* Ocean Master :* Talia al Ghul :* Doctor Light :* Mirror Master :* Effigy * Boss "Dark Side" :* Kalibak :* Kanto Other Characters: * Anthro * Kamandi * Metron * Orion * The Tattooed Man * The Guardians of the Universe Locations: * Metropolis * Central City * The Hall of Justice * Oa * Blüdhaven * Dark Side Club Items: * The Mobius Chair Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Daniel Turpin (New Earth) | Cast2 = Libra (New Earth) | Cast3 = Michael Miller (New Earth) | Cast4 = Justice League of America (New Earth) | Cast5 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast6 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast7 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast8 = Anthro (New Earth) | Cast9 = Metron (New Earth) | Cast10 = Kamandi | Cast11 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast12 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast13 = Guardians of the Universe | Cast14 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast15 = Renée Montoya (New Earth) | Cast16 = Orion (New Earth) | Cast17 = Alexander Luthor (New Earth) | Cast18 = Vandar Adg (New Earth) | Cast19 = Gorilla Grodd (New Earth) | Cast20 = Talia al Ghul (New Earth) | Cast21 = Orm Marius (New Earth) | Cast22 = Martin van Wyck (New Earth) | Cast23 = Arthur Light (New Earth) | Cast24 = Evan McCulloch (New Earth) | Cast25 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast26 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast27 = Kendra Saunders (New Earth) | Cast28 = Jason Rusch (New Earth) | Cast29 = Mari McCabe (New Earth) | Cast30 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast31 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast32 = Leonard Snart (New Earth) | Cast33 = Phillip Cobb (New Earth) | Cast34 = Pamela Isley (New Earth) | Cast35 = Barbara Ann Minerva (New Earth) | Cast36 = Green Man (New Earth) | Cast37 = Boodikka (New Earth) | Cast38 = Varix (New Earth) | Cast39 = Monitors | Cast40 = Alpha Lantern Corps | Cast41 = Mark Richards (New Earth) | Cast42 = Monitor Nix Uotan | Cast43 = | Cast44 = | Cast45 = | Cast46 = | Cast47 = | Cast48 = | Cast49 = | Cast50 = | Cast51 = | Cast52 = | Cast53 = | Cast54 = | Cast55 = | Cast56 = | Cast57 = | Cast58 = | Cast59 = | Cast60 = | Location1 = Metropolis | Location2 = Central City, Missouri | Location3 = Hall of Justice (New Earth) | Location4 = Oa | Location5 = Blüdhaven | Location6 = Dark Side Club | Location7 = | Location8 = | Location9 = | Location10 = | Item1 = Mobius Chair | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * DC Comics' Solicitation: ''Witness the historic start of the final chapter in the Crisis trilogy that could only spring from the mind of Grant Morrison — Final Crisis, featuring stunning art by J.G. Jones (52 Covers)! Worlds will live and heroes will die in this epic tale spanning the beginning and end of the DC Universe! The entire Multiverse is threatened as the mysterious Libra assembles an army of the DCU's most terrifying super villains. But what is the ultimate plan, and who will live to find out? '' | Trivia = * The mobile phone the Human Flame is using is made by a company called 'Damrung'. In addition to echoing 'Samsung', this also suggests the title "Götterdämmerung." * According to an interview given at the Wonderworld Philadelphia Convention, the caveman with the belt of skulls, from the fourth page, is a previous version of Vandal Savage. | Recommended = * Countdown * Final Crisis Crossovers * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis | Links = }}